


untitled avengers/pacific rim fusion

by opensummer



Series: never finished [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: the coming together arc.





	untitled avengers/pacific rim fusion

The Wei family leaves China on an overcrowded boat, three days ahead of the Japanese army that is burning its way through the countryside, for America. The boys are young and identical in the way their bones protrude. Their mother tells them about America. There’s no hunger there she says when their stomachs swell and distort for lack of food. No hunger, no persecution, no cold, no war, no death. In America, you can be anyone and do anything if you work for it.

The triplets mother dies in that hold, but the dreams she conjures live on.

* * *

In 1945 on the day of his surrender the Japanese Emperor says that his people will suffer the unsufferable for peace.  Certain members of his cabinet disagree; if America can have a nuclear option, then so must they.

Mako Mori was nine when the bomb dropped and she spends the next day wandering the rubble of Nagasaki searching for her parents. It took relief operations hours to mobilize so she spends the night in shell of a burned out car curled under the previous owners coat.

She’s found in morning by rescue workers who pull her out of the car and treat her wounds but by then she is already hibakusha, unlucky for surviving. Her grandfather will not take her in.

Her country surrenders six days after the bomb and only then do the Americans come. The orphanage is the second thing they set up, after clearing the streets of the dead.

An soldier snaps a picture of her in her mud stained blue coat, her tear stained face. It’s published alongside an article about the costs of war three years later. She is never named in the story and when people try to track her down, they are politely rebuffed.

Mako Mori is not her name.

* * *

In the beginning they’re the Becket Boys in bold letters and their gimmick is mind-reading. Nothing so mundane as cold reads and cards tricks, though they can do those too. They read each others minds, seated side by side on a bench, a table between the audience and them and they babble in unison to the carnivals guests commenting on a woman’s dress, a child’s smile. They can tell a woman’s future, a man’s past. The banners call them telepathic twins, able to see the future through their connection.

It works until Yancy hits puberty and his voice cracks dropping into a bass when Raleigh is left with an alto. Then the carnies pull down their tent and pack it away and they work booths setup and take down. At night they lie in hammocks and watch the stars talking over each other, or babbling in unison.

Raleigh starts looking for heights then, perching on top of platforms and tent poles, and Yancy lets him go because his little brother has always seen better from a distance.

* * *

Aleksis’s father called him a monster on the day he was born and his mother had looked him and pulled her baby closer to herself.  This sets the pattern for his childhood. His mother trying to protect and his father trying to destroy.

He’s big as a baby, bigger still as child. In class photos they always make him stand in the back with the girls and he towers menacingly over his classmates. He’s clever too; smart enough they his teachers pass him up the ranks so they don’t have to deal with him.

He doesn’t even realize he’s taller, broader, stronger than his father until he turns sixteen and his father goes to far.

* * *

The Wei triplets are wiry, strong but poor. They own nothing in world but they are smart and hard working and they could have owned San Francisco if the war hadn’t broken out. Instead they get shipped to the desert with everybody else with the misfortune to be born Asian, because when Hu gets in one of the soldiers face and shouts  _ we’re Chinese asshole _ in the most obnoxious American accent he can manage (and he still slurs the L) he gets a knocked back by a rifle butt and another soldier- white and blonde, a corn fed American boy spits on him.

They are there three months before an inspection group come by and offers them a way out of the desert. They should have asked what the conditions were before they jumped at the chance. Six weeks later they pull they three of them from basic for a test on a serum. They come out taller, stronger, all with different doses of the serum. Everybody’s shocked that it worked. Dr. Erskine marvels then dies. His death doesn’t mean anything to them but it means something to Agent Sevier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my WIP folder today.


End file.
